The Jaws of Sobek
by KaibaGirl007
Summary: There's a new girl in town, sent to stop a darkness that threatens the town of Domino. Part 1 of 5
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**  
I would just like to state that I have no rights Yugioh, or any of the other pop culture references used in this story. Emma however is my own creation.  
Research has gone into making this story but may not be 100 accurate.  
It is written based mainly on the US dubbed version of the show, as that is what I am more familiar with.  
This story features cards that I made up myself as well as normal Yugioh! cards.  
This story is based on a dream that I had a while ago. Chapters 8 and 9 are the dream that I had and I built the rest of the story to go with it.  
It is the first story of a five part series.

**Chapter 1 **

Emma stared hard at the directions on the piece of paper that Ishizu had given her. She had spent almost two hours searching for the Game shop using these only to end up back at her hotel where she had started. Reading through them once more she realized that she had misread some of the directions which had led her round in circles.

Once again she set out to find her destination but this time turning left where she had previously turned right. She came to a crossing and was half way across when a black limo came screeching to a halt stopping just centimetres away from her. Its horn blared out for her to move, while the driver yelled out the window at her.

"How dare you!" she yelled back at the driver in reply to his abusive comment. As she approached the limo people where beginning to stare in her direction. "If you had been …." her sentence trailed off as the back window of the limo began to open, drawing her attention to a pair of sapphire blue eyes that peered out at her.

"Please accept my apologies for my chauffeur's poor driving and rude behaviour." Spoke the owner of the eyes. "I assure you that I will deal with him accordingly for this incident." The window closed again and the limo drove off leaving Emma standing in the middle of the road, her dark brown hair flowed in the slight breeze while her green eyes watched the limo drive out of sight.

There was another horn blaring which snapped her back to reality as she realized that she was still on the road blocking the traffic from moving. She moved out the way and continued her search.

Finally Emma reached the Game shop. She was about to enter when a group of four school kids past by her to enter the shop first. She over heard their conversation as she followed them.

"Come on Joey we all know that's not the reason why you're against them dating each other." said the only girl of the group.

"Tea's right." Replied the boy with white hair. "The real reason you're acting like this is because Tristan is spending more time with your sister and less time with you."

The boy that Emma now knew was Joey had a blank expression on his face before he quickly covered it with a smile. "My dear friend Bakura you couldn't be more wrong. I don't need him 'cause I got you guys." He threw his arms up and around his two friends Tea and Bakura. "Ain't that right Yuuge."

The smaller boy Joey had addressed didn't seem to of heard him. "Grandpa I'm home!" he shouted to the back of the shop.

Emma approached the smaller spiky-haired boy. "Sorry to intrude, but you wouldn't happen to be Yugi Muto would you?"

"That's me." smiled Yugi.

Emma reached inside her jacket pocket and removed two envelopes. She handed one to Yugi and placed the other back into her jacket pocket. "Here this is for you."

Yugi took the envelope, opened it and began to read the letter that it contained. "It's a letter from Ishizu." Yugi said in surprise as his grandfather entered from the back of the shop. "Here Grandpa this is for you. The Ishtars have requested that you join them on an archaeological excavation in Egypt."

"The plane leaves in just a few hours!" exclaimed the old man as he examined the plane ticket that his grandson had just given him.

"Sorry about that." apologised Emma. "I would have been here sooner but I got lost."

"Well I'd better go and pack." said the old man before he rushed back into the rear of the shop.

Yugi continued to read the rest of the letter. "It says that you need our help and you'll explain everything." he looked rather puzzled. "Explain what?"

"Now is neither the time nor the place to discuss these things, but I will explain all later this evening." Emma told Yugi. "I've been told you're a great duellist."

"Really!" said Joey sarcastically before Tea elbowed him in the ribs.

"If you have time I'd like to challenge you to a duel." Emma pulled out a deck of cards from another pocket in her jacket. "Just a friendly game of course."

"Sure why not?" Yugi activated the dueldisk that was on his arm.

"I'm afraid I don't have a dueldisk so we'll have to play old school." said Emma.

"Fair enough." replied Yugi as he removed his dueldisk.

"I'm also not use to having an audience." added an embarrassed Emma whose cheeks were turning red.

"How about you guys duel upstairs while we all wait down here." suggested Bakura who was unaware of the jealousy that showed on Tea's face.

Yugi and Emma headed into the rear of the shop and up the stairs as they passed Yugi's Grandfather. "Take care of the shop while I'm gone." He shouted as he hurried away with his suitcase. As he left the shop a small dark haired boy entered.

"Hi Mokuba." said Tea from behind the counter.

"Hi." replied the boy.

"What'd you want, ya little squirt." Joey asked the younger boy.

"Is Yugi around?" asked Mokuba.

"He's busy." snapped Joey.

"Well then, can you guys help me?" Mokuba asked them all. "I want to buy some cards to build a deck with so that I can challenge my brother. And before you say '_why don't you just ask him for some cards_', it's because he doesn't know that I'm doing this." He paused for a moment and sadness entered his voice. "Just lately duelling seems to be the only thing he's bothered about."

The three friends felt sorry for Mokuba as they all knew how much he adored his brother but always seemed to end up being hurt by him. "Okay let's see what we can come up with." said Bakura as he began to take packets of cards from the shelf. Tea fetched a binder from behind the counter which contained individual cards that were for sale. Joey was about to help out too when he saw Yugi and Emma return from their duel.

"That was quick!" exclaimed Joey with a worried tone to his voice. "Did she beat ya?" he asked his friend.

"Nope." answered Yugi in his usual happy tone. "The duel was a draw."

"I could have won if I had played 'Pot of Greed' on that last turn." Emma added before Joey could say any witty remark.

"Then why didn't you?" asked Yugi.

"It's just one of my throw away cards. I don't us it unless I'm really struggling." she explained.

"You didn't win though did ya!" Joey tried to rub it in that she hadn't beaten his friend.

There was a sharp 'clang' sound as something metal hit the tiled shop floor. It was what looked like a clump of gold teeth that had fallen from Mokuba's bag as he searched for his money to pay Tea for the cards he was buying.

"What's that?" asked Bakura as he watched Mokuba place the item back into his bag.

"It's a lucky charm. I'll need all the luck I can get if I'm to win against Seto." sighed Mokuba.

"Nah, don't worry about it." said Joey. "He's a push-over, isn't he Yugi."

Tea laughed. "Says the guy who's never beaten Kaiba."

"Your brother is Seto Kaiba?" Emma asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?" replied Mokuba.

"I have an important letter that I have to deliver to him." she explained.

"I'll give it to him for you." offered Mokuba.

"Sorry but my orders are to give it to him in person." She told him.

"Well I'm on my way to meet him at Kaiba Corp now so you can come with me if you want to." Mokuba told her. "But I can't promise that you'll get to see him."

"Mokuba, before you go I have something for you." Yugi held out a small pile of cards in his hand, 'Lightforce Sword' could be seen on the top. "Tea just told me that you're building a deck to duel against your brother with and I thought you might like these. They're cards that I already have, and I know you'll put them to good use."

"Thanks Yugi." a smile beamed across Mokuba's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

With Mokuba's help, Emma had nearly reached her next destination. They where both standing in the elevator that led up to Kaiba's office listening to panpipe music that streamed in through speakers from each upper corner. Tea and Joey had also come along whilst Yugi and Bakura stayed to take care of the Game shop.

"You're lucky that Seto agreed to see you as he refuses to see anyone if its not important." said Mokuba staring up at Emma.

"I think even your brother will agree that what the letter contains is important." replied Emma.

For a moment the sound of panpipes was all that could be heard but was interrupted by the sound of somebody breaking wind, which was soon followed by an unpleasant smell. All eyes turned to Joey.

"What!" he asked. "It's a normal bodily function."

"That's gross." complained Tea as she held her nose.

The elevator stopped and the four of them got out and walked down the corridor that led round to set of huge doors.

"You should have come alone, you'd have had a better chance at being taken seriously." said Mokuba in a low voice so that Tea and Joey couldn't overhear.

"I needed them to come to help me find my way around the city once I'm finished here." whispered Emma back to the younger boy.

Mokuba knocked on the huge doors before he pushed them open and entered. They where greeted by the back of a big black leather chair that slowly began to spin round to face them. In the chair sat Seto Kaiba, who glared at the three people that accompanied his brother. His sapphire blue eyes scanned them all in turn, a look of disgust appeared on his face at the sight of Joey.

"So we meet again." said Kaiba through a forced smile on his face.

"Again!" exclaimed Mokuba. "So you two know each other already?"

"Let's just say that we had a brief encounter a couple of hours ago." the smile stayed on his face but was less forced than before.

"Very brief." agreed Emma remembering the limo. "I trust that your chauffeur has learnt from his mistake."

"I'd say that he has since I fired him for the whole incident." he saw a slight shock appear in Emma's eyes, before he continued. "I couldn't have him running down pedestrians and making my company look bad. But if I'd known you were one of Yugi's groupies, I'd have told him to put his foot down." An evil smile was now present on his face as he watched Tea holding Joey back as he tried to break free to get to him.

"I'm nobody's groupie." Emma stated as she placed her hand into her jacket pocket to retrieve the letter that was there. "Just the messenger."

Kaiba took the envelope that was being held out in front of him and tore it open. He unfolded the letter and quickly read it before tearing it up. "There your letter has been delivered, now please leave my office."

"What a jerk." mumbled Joey who was still being held back by Tea.

Emma just stood where she was. "So you won't help us?"

"Ishizu and I don't exactly see eye to eye, so I guess you could say that any help from me is out of the question." explained Kaiba.

"She warned me about this, so I came prepared." Emma drew out her deck from her jacket. "How about we duel, and if I win you agree to help?"

Kaiba laughed. "You wouldn't last two minutes against me."

"Don't be so sure." said Joey with Tea still holding his arms behind his back. "She drew against Yugi, an' last time I checked that's better than what you've ever done."

"What!" Kaiba was shocked at the fact that someone had been able to draw against his strongest rival. He opened the draw in his desk and pulled out his dueldisk and deck. "Let's duel!"

"I don't have a dueldisk, so we'll have to duel old school." she told him.

Ignoring her Kaiba clipped his dueldisk to his arm and walked from behind his desk to a painting of a Blue Eyes White Dragon that hung on his wall. Behind the painting was a hidden safe which he opened and took out a smaller dueldisk. "Here you can use this. It's the prototype for the new improved dueldisk that I'll be releasing soon. It's smaller and lighter than the current model, and as you can see this one has been personalized."

Emma took the dueldisk from Kaiba. She, Joey and Tea looked at the dueldisk to see a small diamond encrusted Blue Eyes White Dragon on it.

"Are those real diamonds?" asked Tea.

"They must be worth hundreds!" exclaimed Joey.

"They're worth thousands you moron!" snapped Kaiba. "They're the best diamonds that money can buy."

"I can think of better ways than that to spend money." muttered Joey.

"Except that the money wasn't yours to spend, was it Wheeler?" Again the evil smile of amusement spread across Kaiba's face as Tea held Joey back once more.

"He's not worth it Joey." she told him.

Kaiba watched as Emma clipped the dueldisk on to her arm. "If you manage to win this duel, that dueldisk is yours." he told her.

"One more thing," Emma began. "I'm not use to having an audience."

"Just stop whining and duel." said Kaiba as he activated his dueldisk which sent the holographic projectors flying across the room.

Joey, Tea and Mokuba moved to the side of the room and set themselves down on to a sofa ready to watch the duel that was about to take place. Both duellists had now activated their dueldisks, had 4000 life points each and drawn their first five cards.

"Ladies first." insisted Kaiba.

Emma drew one card from her deck. "I'd hate to whine some more, but I don't like my first hand which is why I shall play the magic card Pharaoh's Destiny. By playing this card it allows me to discard any cards that I may have on the field and in my hand, as well as half my life points so that I can draw a new hand of five cards." She discarded her cards and her life points dropped to 2000. After having drawn her five new cards Emma set a monster face down and ended her turn.

"I've never seen that card before." said Mokuba.

"That seems like a pretty gutsy move to make for a first turn." commented Tea.

"Try stupid." suggested Joey. "She's just done half of the work for Kaiba already."

Kaiba drew a card from his deck. "I play X-Head Cannon in attack mode, and attack your face down card." Kaiba's monster attacked the card and it disappeared leaving Emma's side of the field empty but her life points were safe as the monster had been in defence mode.

"You may have destroyed my card, but you activated its flip effect in doing so. And I think you'll regret doing that as Cardcaptor Sakura's effect allows me to add all of your cards on the field and in your hand in to my hand for one turn. Whatever cards I don't use are then returned back to were they where." Emma explained.

"Fine!" Kaiba growled.

"I haven't seen that card before either." Mokuba gasped.

"She was just lucky that Kaiba fell for that." said Joey.

"Whose side are you on?" Tea asked.

The two duellists meet at the middle of the duelling field where Kaiba reluctantly handed over his cards before returning back to their own sides.

Emma looked down at the cards she had been given. As well as X-Head Cannon there were: the trap card Negate Attack, the magic cards Black Hole and Polymerization, and not one but two Blue Eyes White Dragons. Horror began to take control of her as she stared at the cards. She knew Kaiba's deck contained the only three Blue Eyes White Dragon cards but she didn't expect to see two of them this early in the duel. She had to beat him, fast.

She drew her own card for that turn and stared at it for a while as she thought about what move to make. Finally she had decided. "You're lucky that I'm not allowed to discard or tribute your cards." She told Kaiba. "Now by discarding one of each of my monster, spell and trap cards and halving my life points yet again, I can summon Magical Life Force Sorcerer to the field." She discarded the cards, her life points dropped to 1000 and a green cloaked sorcerer appeared on her field. "His attack is 1000 points for each spell card that is in my graveyard, and since I have three in there his attack becomes 3000. And with X-Head Cannon still in my hand until the end of my turn that leaves your life points wide open to his attack." Her monster attacked which brought Kaiba's life down to 1000 and level with hers. She set Negate Attack before ending her turn and handed the rest of Kaiba's cards back to him.

"Stop!" Mokuba yelled. "This isn't fair, you're using cards that no-one has seen before."

"Keep out of this Mokuba!" Kaiba snapped at his little brother. X-Head Cannon had returned to his field and the rest of his cards to his hand. As he drew his card from his deck a smile began to appear on the corners of his mouth as he turned to his brother and said "That's nothing compared to what I have in-store for her."

Mokuba nodded in return to his brother. He had seen him turn duels around to his advantage many times before. He was unbeatable, nobody could out duel him. Well apart from Yugi anyway. Emma was good enough to draw against Yugi, but she hadn't been good enough to beat him, and Seto had always told Mokuba that a draw was considered as a loss.

Kaiba was about to make his move. "First of all I use the magic card Black Hole to clear all cards from the field." All the cards were sucked into a black vortex leaving the field bare and Emma's life points open to a direct attack. Kaiba was now baring an evil grin on his face. "And now I use the magic card Polymerization to fuse together my three Blue Eyes White Dragons to create Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

"She's toast." Joey informed Tea.

The three dragons that Kaiba had fused together formed a three headed version of itself which almost filled the office that they were in. "Lucky for you, I can't attack this turn with my fusion monster so now it's your turn."

"That dragon doesn't scare me." Emma told Kaiba as she drew her next card which she played straight away. "I play the magic card Ookazi to inflict 800 points of damage to your life points." Fireballs shot across the field towards Kaiba and his life points dropped to 200. "Next I summon Pikachu to the field in attack mode." A small yellow mouse appeared on her field. "Unfortunately I am unable to attack with him for the first turn he is placed on the field, so that ends my turn."

"Are you crazy!" yelled Joey from the sideline. "That monster has zero attack points."

Kaiba was just wondering the same thing. Emma had left herself exposed to defeat as there were no trap or magic cards to protect her monster or life points, and her monster was face up with no attack points so he didn't have to worry about any flip effects that would destroy his dragon. He drew a card to start his turn. "Now my Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon will wipe out your life points." The monster began its attack.

"You've just declared battle with my Pikachu card which activates its effect." Emma saw a surprised look appear on her opponent's face. "Pikachu gains 500 attack points for every duel that I've ever played where it has been on the field for each one of my victories. Now, its attack points are revealed as 5000 which is 500 more than your dragon."

Kaiba watched in shock as his ultimate dragon attacked the small mouse only to have the 500 difference in attack points taken away from his own life points leaving him with zero. He had lost the duel.

"Alright! I knew she knew what she was doing." Joey shouted, punching the air above him.

"Yeah right." replied Tea, rolling her eyes.

Mokuba raced across to his brother who was still in shock from the outcome of the duel. "Seto are you okay?" he asked but didn't get any reply.

Emma approached the two brothers and removed the dueldisk from her arm. She held it out to Kaiba. "Here take it back. All I wanted was your help."

"Keep the dueldisk." Kaiba growled knocking it back to her. "You won it fair and square." He paused for a moment as he watched Emma clip the dueldisk back on to her arm. "As for my help, you will get whatever help I can provide. Just don't come to me with any problems about evil spirits that originated from ancient Egypt."

"Ouch!" cried Mokuba holding his head in his hands.

Kaiba dropped to his knees beside Mokuba so that he was level with his little brother. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just starting to get a headache that's all." Mokuba assured his brother.

"We'll show ourselves out." said Emma as she began to feel slightly uncomfortable intruding on this caring brotherly moment. She turned and pushed Joey and Tea towards the huge doors and out in to the corridor back to the elevator which they had ascended in.

They entered the elevator and the panpipe music played as the shaft descended.

"I'm going to return to the hotel." Emma informed the other two. "Can you please tell Yugi to meet me, in about one hours time at that pizza place that we passed on the way here." With her back towards them she was unable to see the jealous glare that Tea was making.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Emma had returned to her hotel room to change before she was due to meet up with Yugi. Upon entering she felt like she could sense that somebody had been in whilst she was out. She stared at the two beds that were in the room, her bag that she had placed on to one of them was now on the floor. A noise came from the bathroom which made her grab a nearby lamp, raised it above her head and stand flat backed against the wall next to the closed door waiting for it to open.

As the door slowly opened she made her move and brought the lamp downwards to hit the intruder over the head, but stopped at last minute as she recognised the person stood before her. She threw the lamp on to the bed and clutched her chest as though to stop her heart from escaping. "Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack master Shadi."

"At least I know you're on your guard and are taking this whole situation seriously." Shadi replied in an un-amused tone, as he spotted the dueldisk on Emma's arm. "Have you been duelling?"

Emma looked at the dueldisk and saw the diamond dragon glitter in the light, as she quickly tried to think of an excuse but failed. She looked at Shadi and could see disappointment in his eyes. "Only twice, against Yugi and Kaiba, and nobody saw us duel apart from two of Yugi's friends and Kaiba's brother." She sat herself down on her bed as Shadi still stared at her in disappointment as he had told her not to duel unless it was extremely serious. "I'm sorry."

"Have you spoken to the pharaoh yet?" Shadi asked, as he watched Emma remove the dueldisk from her arm.

"Not yet. I'm about to meet up with him shortly." she replied as she reached for her bag on the floor. "Do you have any idea what we're up against yet, and just what exactly can I tell him?"

"That still remains unknown at this present time, but I will inform you as soon as I know myself." he told her before adding, "Under no circumstances are you allowed to reveal to the pharaoh ,or anybody else for that matter, that you are the reincarnation of Hathor as that could put this whole mission in jeopardy."

"I understand." Emma replied sadly, as she placed the dueldisk in her bag. Shadi was convinced that she was the reincarnation of the Egyptian goddess Hathor and to be the next bearer of the millennium key. Since she had met him almost six months ago he had been teaching her how to use the powers of the millennium key and also tried to regain any memories of her previous life. All this had been kept a secret from everyone else and it was beginning to take its toll as she felt herself feeling more depressed each day, but managed to hide it as best as she could.

Shadi sat down on the bed next to Emma, removed the millennium key from around his neck and handed it to her. "I think it's time that you kept this."

"But I still don't know how to use it!" Emma protested at the sight of the golden ankh held before her.

"You'll learn in time." smiled Shadi as he hung it around her neck. "But at this moment in time you have a pharaoh to meet."

Yugi stood waiting outside the pizza place where Joey had told him to meet Emma. He had been waiting for about quarter of an hour before Emma finally turned up.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Emma apologised as they both entered through the doors in to the restaurant which was almost empty apart from some kids who where playing Duel Monsters at the back, and a couple who sat gazing in to each others eyes whilst their food turned cold.

They sat down at a table and ordered drinks from the waiter as he past by. Emma turned to Yugi. "If it's okay with you and the pharaoh, I'd like to talk directly to him please."

"Okay." replied Yugi in his usual happy tone. He lowered his head to look at the millennium puzzle that hung around his neck, and when he raised his head once more the spirit of the pharaoh who inhabited the puzzle had gained control of his body.

"Hello Yami." Emma greeted him as she spotted the change deep within his eyes.

Yami nodded in return to his welcome. "Yugi tells me that you've been sent here by Ishizu."

"That's right." she confirmed. "She senses that there is a great dark and dangerous power about to descend upon the town of Domino. That is why my master and I have been sent here to try and resolve the problem before it gets out of hand."

"Your master?" asked Yami slightly confused.

Emma decided that the only way to explain this was to show him the millennium key which she was wearing tucked under her top. "I've been chosen to learn the powers of this millennium item." She pulled on the gold chain that the millennium key was hung on to reveal it to Yami.

"Shadi!" exclaimed Yami answering his own question.

"I'm still not able to access its powers yet but…" Emma stopped talking as she saw Yami rest his head in his hands as if it was about to explode. "Are you okay?" she asked as she placed the millennium key back from where she had gotten it.

Yami rose from his seat and stumbled in to the waiter who was returning with their drinks. There was a loud crash as the glasses hit the floor and broke, leaving the soda to bubble and fizzle away across the tiled floor. The waiter quickly got up from the floor to fetch something to clean up the mess, but Yami laid there unconscious.

Emma knelt down beside him and shook him gently on the shoulder causing him to moan as he became conscious again. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but what did you do to Yami?" Yugi had regained control of his body and wasn't his usual cheery self .He placed his hand on his forehead which had begun to bruise from the impact of the fall.

"I didn't do anything." Emma tried to explain, in a panicky voice. "Is he okay?"

By now the other customers were staring at them and the waiter had returned with a mop for the floor, muttering under his breath how clumsy kids today were.

Yugi got up and tried to brush himself down on the areas were he had been covered with soda. He lowered his voice as he spoke. "He had some kind of bad reaction to the millennium key when you showed it to him."

"I'm really sorry, I didn't know that would happen." Emma made a mental note to ask Shadi if he knew of anything like this happening before.

"He says he'll be fine, he's just a bit startled." Yugi replied in a cheerier tone, rubbing his forehead once more.

"I think we should go, you could do to get yourself cleaned up." she paid the waiter more than enough money to cover the costs of the spilt drinks and broken glasses before they both left.

For a while they walked in silence back towards the Game shop, It was Emma who broke the silence. "Until any of us can figure out what's going on you and Yami have to be on your guard. If this thing is related to ancient Egyptian mythology and the millennium items then it could be after you. Let me know if anything strange happens, okay?"

"I will don't worry." Yugi turned to find that Emma had stopped.

"I'm not going to go any further, as I don't want Tea to dislike me any more than what she already does." she told him, as she began to double back on the way they had just come. Seeing the puzzled look on Yugi's face she shouted, "Just tell her that I'm not planning to move in on her territory!"

Yugi began to blush as he continued to make his way home.

Once again Emma had returned to her hotel room. The room was empty but seeing that the bathroom door was closed she yelled, "Master Shadi, are you still here?" but there was no answer.

A book lay open on the desk and she approached to see what it was. Some of the words seemed to stand out from the rest as she could read '_the jaws of Sobek_', but as she reached for the book she accidentally knocked it on the floor which caused it to close up on itself.

She bent down to retrieve the book and could now see that it was Shadi's journal. She opened the journal to find the page that it had been open at so that she could place it back were it had been, but she couldn't resist reading through what was written there.

'_It has been many weeks now since I last saw any improvement in Emma's abilities to use the powers of the millennium key. I'm beginning to doubt that she is the one meant to bare it after all. I am even beginning to have doubts about whether or not she is the reincarnation of Hathor. Apart from the false memories that I have placed in her mind myself, she has not remembered anymore of her previous life._'

Emma stopped reading the journal. She felt confused, upset and angry at the same time. Shadi had been using her, making her believe things that weren't real. She wished Shadi was there right now so she could give him a piece of her mind.

There was a stumbling noise that came from the bathroom and the thought of confronting Shadi disappeared from her mind as quickly as it had entered, as she panicked since he was still there after all. Not wanting to be anywhere near him right now she put the journal back where it belonged, picked up her bag from the bed and left the hotel room at a quick pace.

After she had exited the hotel, Emma ran as fast as she could through the darkened streets of Domino. Not once did she think about what way she was going as she was too devastated to cope with even simple things like that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma sat on a bench by the side of the river staring out towards the bridge that reminded her of her hometown. She'd been there for awhile trying to make sense of what she had read. Feeling betrayed she wiped the last of her tears from her eyes as she sang quietly to herself.

"When you walk away  
You don't hear me say  
Please, oh baby don't go   
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings  
The future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before "

She stopped singing as she heard the nearby bushes rustle, and then called out "Who's there?"

Kaiba appeared from the path behind the bushes.

"How long have you been there?" she asked him as she wiped her face once more.

"I didn't hear the whole song if that's what you mean." replied Kaiba with his stern face.

"I always sing to myself when I'm feeling really down or extremely happy." she told him, but got no response. "It's a comfort thing, you should try it sometime."

"You're in my spot." Kaiba stepped closer to the bench.

"Really?" Emma replied rather sarcastically. "I don't see your name on here anywhere."

"You've been taking lessons in sarcasm from Wheeler." He stopped where he was and slightly raised his eyebrow in his amusement.

"I've told you already that I don't have anything to do with them!" Emma exclaimed as she pushed herself to the far end of the bench as far away as she could possibly get from Kaiba. "In fact I just want to be on my own, I don't need anybody."

Kaiba sat down on the end of the bench and looked out across the river. "Same here."

Emma looked at Kaiba. "I didn't really mean it about being on my own."

"Then why say it?" replied Kaiba as he continued to stare out over the river.

"I'm just upset." Emma too stared out across the river. "Or angry, what's the difference? We all say things we don't mean when we're like that." she bit on her lip as she thought about who she really was and a single tear rolled down her face. "I'm just so confused."

There was silence for a while as the two of them continued to gaze over the river which reflected the moon in the night time sky. The bridge was also alight and twinkled in the darkness.

There was a slight breeze that blew strands of Emma's long dark hair across her face, but it didn't seem to bother her. "Do you believe in destiny?"

Kaiba looked at Emma to see her still stare out at the river, half of her face was almost covered with her hair.

"I use to think I did, but now I'm not so sure." she replied not waiting for him to answer.

"What made you have these doubts?" Kaiba asked as he diverted his gaze back to the river.

"Let's just say that somebody took advantage of my beliefs, and it's taken me a long time to find out." she bit her lip again as she thought about Shadi. "Now I want nothing more to do with that person."

There was silence once more between the two of them. The wind began to increase in strength which made Emma finally tie her hair back to keep in from her face. She decided that she wasn't going to let Shadi bother her anymore as there was no point in feeling sorry for herself. She turned to Kaiba. "What's your problem?"

Kaiba made no response, he just sat there like he hadn't even heard the question.

Emma attempted to try and start conversation once again. "If it's about the dueldisk, you can still take it back."

"It's not the dueldisk." came the reply.

"Well is it the duel itself?" Emma asked, surprised that Kaiba had replied to her last comment. "You know, if you want a rematch I'm ready for it."

"Despite what people say about my obsession with duelling, I don't always have my deck with me." Kaiba laughed to himself. "And no, its not the result of the duel either."

Emma felt slightly foolish as she hadn't even notice that he didn't have his dueldisk on. "Then what is it?" she asked.

There was no reply, but then again Emma wasn't expecting one as she knew that Kaiba wasn't the type to talk about things that bothered him. She was still surprised that he had spoken at all to her during the time he had been here.

"You know, keeping your problems to yourself all the time isn't always a good idea." she spoke quietly and could only just be heard above the noise of the wind blowing. "Sometimes it helps to get them out in the open so that others may help you."

"You're wrong." Kaiba snapped, he turned towards her. "That may be a nice little dream world that you live in but reality is different. You have to deal with your own problems head on until they are conquered. You can't expect any help from anyone else."

Even though Kaiba had just spoken angrily to her, Emma just smiled back at him. After a brief moment she said "I think that you've just proven that we're both right, thank you."

"How do you figure that out?" he asked looking rather puzzled.

"It's simple." she told him as she got up and placed her bag strap over her shoulder. "You've kept your problem to yourself so have stuck to your belief, and I have also stuck to mine and shared my problems with you. And like it or not you've just given me some advice that I am about to go and use."

Before Kaiba could say another word Emma had walked away down the path by the river to return in to the city. Filled with new enthusiasm she was going to face her problems head on like Kaiba had said. She wanted answers from Shadi and wasn't prepared to back down until she had gotten them.

It hadn't taken her long to get back on to the streets of Domino and Emma felt like she would be searching forever to find her way back to the hotel. She stopped a passer-by and asked for directions, which she had to ask them to repeat as two speeding fire engines drove by.

As she followed the directions that she had been given she pondered about what would be the best way to confront Shadi. It wasn't long before she could smell something burning and then she remembered the engines that had passed by her. She thought that she must be near whatever it was that they had been called out to.

Just a couple of minutes later she had found the street where her hotel was located. She was almost frozen as she watched people running about trying to put out the fire that was once the hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Joey sat on the sofa at Yugi's place, watching the television which was currently showing a local news report. The news reporter was stood outside of the hotel that had burned down the previous night.

"_The cause of the fire still remains unknown although it is believed to have started somewhere on the third floor. Two people are in hospital with minor burns but are making a steady recovery while one person is missing. Police are appealing to anyone who has information that could help them with their investigation to come forward_."

Pointing the remote at the television, Joey turned it off and knelt on the sofa looking over the back in to the kitchen at Bakura, who was sat at the table with a large pile of books beside him and one opened out in front of him. "I'm bored!"

Bakura looked at his watch. "It hasn't even been five minutes since you complained about Yugi and Tea not being here."

"So?" Joey had his arms folded on top of the sofa with his chin resting on them.

Bakura gave a little sigh as he wished Joey would stop interrupting him from his work so frequently. "Then go and bother Tristan."

"Can't." came a mumbled reply. "He's gone out with Serenity for the day, so it looks like you're stuck with me."

"Well then, call Mai." Bakura raised his book from the table so that it covered his face hoping that Joey would get the hint that he didn't want to be disturbed any more.

"I said I was bored, not desperate!" exclaimed Joey.

Bakura slammed his book down on the table so hard that the pile of books jumped and wobbled as they returned to the surface. "Why don't you go down stairs and clean the shop floors ready for opening up tomorrow!" he snapped in a deeper voice as he stared at Joey with cold eyes.

"What's all the noise about?" asked Emma as she entered the kitchen. With nowhere else to go after the hotel had burnt down she had turned to Yugi for his help and somewhere to stay. She thought Shadi might have done the same but he was still missing since the fire. Easily paranoid she began to think of the worst, and believed that whatever caused the fire had something to do with what they were sent to deal with. The page that she had seen in Shadi's journal may have held the answer she was looking for but she hadn't quite made it to the end where she had seen the words 'the jaws of Sobek'. Now she and Yugi's friends were doing all that they could to find out more about this phrase.

"Nothing." replied Bakura in his normal self. "Did you manage to find anything?"

"Nope." Emma seated herself in an empty chair at the table. "Seto had the Kaiba Corp computers run multiple web searches but couldn't find anything."

"It's Seto now is it?" sniggered Joey at hearing Emma call Kaiba by his first name.

Emma rolled her eyes at her own mistake before adding, in a rather amused voice. "You got a problem with that Wheeler?"

The smile on Joey's face dropped. "Just don't turn out like him. You may not see it yet but the guy's a real jerk."

"Are you sure that's what we are meant to be looking for?" asked Bakura changing the subject back to where it had left off.

"I know it's a long shot but I don't think Shadi would have written it down if it wasn't important." she saw disappointment fill Bakura's face. All of Yugi's grandpa's books were in Arabic and without him around Bakura was the only one who could read it. He wasn't very good at it as he had only learnt a bit from his father who was also interested in Egyptology. She grabbed a book and opened it. "I don't mean to put extra pressure on you and I'll still help out as much as I can."

Joey stretched his arms. "Well it looks like I'm not needed so I'll get back to watching the box."

"Sobek was a crocodile god." snapped Bakura in a deeper voice once again as he picked up a book and threw it at Joey, who managed to catch it just millimetres from his face. "You can still look at the pictures and notify me if you find anything."

Opening the book Joey slumped back down on to the sofa and turned the pages.

"Shadi was right." said Emma as she stared at the pages in front of her. "I should have studied more. It wouldn't even be so bad if I'd just paid more attention to Egyptian history."

Bakura warily glanced at Emma with his cold eyes before he returned to reading his book and his normal self.

The three of them sat in silence looking through the books that they had. It wasn't long before Joey broke that silence as he leapt up from the sofa.

"I think I found something." he said as he thrust the book in front of Bakura.

Emma leaned across to get a better look. Joey had indeed found a picture of the crocodile god, and underneath it was a picture of a necklace made from gold, pointy crocodile teeth which hung in clumps around the thick chain.

"Mokuba had a lucky charm that looked like a part of that." said Bakura pointing to the necklace. He followed the text with his finger and then looked up to the other two. "That's it, that's what we've been looking for. But I'm afraid I can't make out any more words after that."

"I'll pay Kaiba another visit." Emma said as she got up from her chair. "He might know how or where Mokuba got hold of it."

"You okay Bakura?" asked Joey as he saw his friend rubbing his eyes.

"I think I'm starting to get a headache from all of this reading." replied Bakura.

"Take a rest, you deserve it." Emma told him and then turned to Joey. "And don't you bother him while I'm gone."

After checking in at the reception desk at Kaiba Corp, Emma made her way straight to the elevator and up to Kaiba's office. She was alone in the elevator which was probably a good thing as she looked like an idiot with her fingers in her ears, trying to block out the horrid panpipe music.

As the doors opened she quickly exited and almost running she made her way down the corridor and bumped in to one of Kaiba's secretaries sending the papers the she was carrying falling in to a big jumbled heap on the floor.

The secretary dropped down to the floor and began piling up the papers. "Mr Kaiba is going to sack me for sure when I hand these back to him." she seemed to be talking to herself and didn't even notice Emma standing there.

"I am sorry." Emma said as she helped to pick up some of the papers. "It won't take us both long to put them back in order."

"No!" cried the secretary as she pulled the papers from Emma's hand, she then sighed which made her more relaxed. "Mr Kaiba sorts out all of his accounts paperwork himself. I just file them for him."

Emma thought that this was strange but didn't say anything about it. "I'm on my way to his office so since it was my fault that I knocked them out of your hands, how about I hand them back to him and take all of the blame."

The secretary hesitated for a moment before she handed over the papers and continued her way down the corridor. Emma too continued on her way, she glanced down at the papers as she walked to the huge doors where she knocked before entering.

"Present for you." Emma said as she held out the papers to Kaiba who was sat behind his desk. "I had a little accident with your secretary."

"It took me an hour to sort all of those papers, just wait till I see her again." Kaiba growled as he took the paperwork.

"It wasn't her fault it was mine, so please don't sack her." Emma tried to explain. "I knocked her over as I ran away from the panpipe music. I did offer to re-do them, but she said only you sort out the accounts so I offered to return them to you."

Kaiba wasn't amused by this story and sighed as he placed the paperwork to one side of his desk. "Looks like I won't be going home for at least another hour."

"I wasn't being nosey or anything, but I couldn't help seeing what you do with half of your profits each month." she told Kaiba, who looked slightly shocked at this confession.

"You are not to tell anyone what you have seen." he told her.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me." Emma assured him. "But I do think that a lot of people's opinion of you would change if they knew that you donated fifty percent of your profits to charity."

Kaiba glared at her. "What exactly did you want?"

"We've managed to find a reference to 'the jaws of Sobek' in one of Mr Muto's Egyptology books." Emma explained. "It turns out that it's a necklace made of gold crocodile teeth. I know that Mokuba has a good-luck charm which is a clump of teeth that I think may have once belonged on the necklace, so I came to ask if you knew where he got it from or should I ask him myself?"

Kaiba continued to glare at her. "Are you trying to say that you think that my brother is this 'evil force' that you are looking for?"

"No, not at all. I just wanted to know the charms origin so that …" but Emma didn't have chance to finish her sentence as Kaiba interrupted her.

"You keep away from him!" he warned. "In fact you can keep away from me too, as I'm no longer agreeing to help you any further with this investigation of yours."

"What!" Emma exclaimed, shocked.

"Get out!" Kaiba roared. "I don't ever want to see you in my sight again."

Frightened at how quickly Kaiba's anger had built up, Emma slowly backed away to the door. "You know I think Joey was right." she turned to grab the handle and opened the door, before she looked back at Kaiba for one last time. "You are a jerk."

The door slammed behind her leaving Kaiba alone in his quiet office.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As she stood outside the Game shop Emma hesitated wondering whether or not she should enter. She didn't want to face Joey once she had told them that Kaiba would no longer help them, as she was sure that he would cause a fuss and say _'I told you so'_. Why should she care what they think anyway, it wasn't like she had anything to prove to them?

Finally she climbed the stairs to the apartment and pushed open the door. She saw that Yugi and Tea had returned and were sat on the sofa while Joey and Bakura were still seated at the table.

Joey stood up from the table. "Well?" he asked.

She shook her head as she answered. "The one lead that we had and it looks like it's come to a standstill."

"What do you mean?" asked Bakura, looking slightly shocked.

Emma couldn't bear to look a Joey as she explained so moved around talking to no one in particularly as she spoke. "To cut a long story short, Kaiba's refused to help us any further." She waited for Joey to brag about how he was right but he didn't say a word.

"Now what do we do?" asked Tea breaking the silence.

Yugi sighed. "Back to searching the books I guess, see if we can find anything else on this." He approached the table and opened the closest book to him.

"But I've been through all of the books and I've found nothing else!" exclaimed Bakura.

"Hmm." said Joey as he thought. "You don't suppose that there could be an evil spirit inside that thing do ya?"

"It could be possible," shrugged Bakura. "But we'd have seen signs of it by now if it was so."

"Like a change in his behaviour." said Yugi as he turned the pages of his grandfather's book.

"Maybe he's resisting." Joey added.

"Let it go." Tea warned him.

"Well if he is resisting then we'd also have seen signs of that too." Assured Bakura.

"What do you mean?" Asked Emma as she listened to the conversation.

Bakura explained what he meant by his last remark. "When I had the same trouble with the millennium ring it used to cause me to have extremely bad headaches."

"Hey!" exclaimed Joey. "That spirit's not still bothering you is he? Because I recall that you had one earlier."

"That's enough Joey." Snapped Tea from behind him. "I'm sure if you'd have been reading books all day, you'd have a headache too."

"Joey may be right for once." Emma interrupted. She had managed to catch all of their attentions. "Mokuba doesn't duel yet he was building a deck to defeat Kaiba with. I'd say that that was a change in behaviour. And the other night when Kaiba and I duelled he had a headache when we were leaving."

"Even if the teeth did contain the spirit of Sobek, he was a pretty peaceful god most of the time." Bakura filled them in with the Egyptian mythology. "He only became aggressive at times when the pharaohs were involved. Like the time he helped Horus to bring about Set's defeat after the death of Orsirus."

"So how was this Set guy defeated?" asked Joey taking an interest in what Bakura had to say.

"You don't want to know." Yugi told him still turning the pages of the book.

Emma had spent the past few moments thinking things over in her head. She needed to be clear on a couple of things first though. "Bakura, Horus and Set were rivals right?"

"I guess you could say that." he answered.

"And in the hieroglyphics wasn't the current Pharaoh of the time represented as Horus?" She asked her second question.

"Yes." said Bakura as he nodded slowly. "But I don't see where this is going anywhere."

"I do." said Yugi who had stopped searching through the book. Everyone turned to face him. "Yami is the pharaoh and Kaiba is our rival, so that makes me Horus and Kaiba Set."

"Then if Mokuba is possessed by the spirit of Sobek, we'd have nothing to fear right?" asked Tea in an unsure voice.

"But Kaiba will." Emma stated as she looked at the clock. He would almost have finished reordering those papers by now. "I have to warn him."

"You're gonna help someone who just refused to help you!" Joey said in disbelief.

"Do any of you know where he lives?" Emma asked ignoring him.

Joey sighed. "I guess you're just too nice for your own good."

Yugi had written down Kaiba's address and handed it to Emma. "Remember that you're not in this alone and we're right here if you need us."

"Thanks." said Emma as she took the address and headed out to her new destination.

Outside in the street Emma ran for a cab which drove off before she reached it. She swore loudly and then checked her watch. She wasn't sure how long it would take her to get there on foot especially since she didn't know the way, but she started walking anyway.

Suddenly she had an idea. She'd leave Kaiba out of the picture and go straight for Mokuba herself. He wasn't going to believe her anyway so why make things harder than they had to be?

She pulled a cell phone from her pocket and used the speed dial for the only number she had stored on it and waited for the other end to be answered. She hadn't told anyone about her cell phone as she knew that Shadi would have disapproved of it. Where was he anyway?

"Hello." Came the reply from the phone.

"Hi it's me." Emma spoke checking her watch once more. "I need you to do me a favour."

"Emma, darling, sweetie you know I'd do anything for you." replied the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Whatever." Emma rolled her eyes. "Listen I need to keep Seto Kaiba at Kaiba Corp. I hear that he's a real work-a-holic and likes to sort out a lot of things himself, so I was wondering if you could do something like crash his computer systems as I know that that will keep him busy for a while."

"I can do better than that." laughed the voice. "I could unleash a virus on to his system which will give him the run around for hours. What kind would you like me to use?"

"I don't care what kind." she was becoming impatient with the person on the other side. "Just as long as it stalls him for a few hours."

"Consider it done." assured an amused voice.

"Thanks Max, I owe you one." She quickly cancelled the call and continued to search for the right way to Kaiba's mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma had reached Kaiba's mansion and was quite surprised to find that she could just squeeze through the gates and walk right up to the front door. She rang the bell and waited for the door to be answered. The door opened and once more she was surprised to find that it was Mokuba who stood there.

Surely Kaiba would have had servants working for him. She'd seen his companies finance records so knew that he could afford many servants but he chose not to. Why was that? Was he greedy with his money? No she had seen how much he donated charity each month it had to be something else. Did he really hate other peoples company so much that he made as little contact as possible? Or maybe he'd had a bad experience with pass employees. Whatever the reason this was no time to think about it.

"If you're looking for Seto, he's not here." Mokuba told her in a miserable voice.

"He's still at Kaiba Corp then?" she asked trying to sound surprised.

"Yeah, some sort of virus is trying to delete the whole system, and he won't leave until its sorted." he answered in a sad voice. "He also told me to stay away from you and the others."

"Oh!" said Emma feeling slightly guilty that she had arranged to keep the two brothers apart from each other for longer. "Did he say why?"

"No, but I know it's not serious because he wouldn't keep anything like that away from me." Mokuba lowered his head and Emma saw tears fall from his eyes. "He hardly tells me anything anymore, and I'm sure he's avoiding me."

Emma now felt really guilty about what she had done. Maybe she was wrong after all and Mokuba was only just trying to get his brother's attention. She crouched down so that she was level with Mokuba. "We just had a disagreement about my choice of company."

Mokuba wiped his eyes with his sleeve and look up once more.

"That doesn't mean that we can't still be friends though." Emma told him. "If anything's troubling you, you can tell me and I'll do my best to help you."

"I'm fine." Mokuba smiled. "I just need to rest that's all."

Emma stood up and handed him a piece of folded up paper. "Open it later, after you've rested." she told him before she turned and walked back along the path to the gates.

It was almost midnight, and Emma waited in Domino Park pacing backwards and forwards. Yugi, Joey, Bakura and Tea had managed to persuade her to let them come along. She would have liked to do this without them but was glad of their company and support. She was anxious at what was about to happen and began to sing out aloud, she didn't care if the others heard she needed to sing herself a happy song to boost her mood.

"It's cold outside,  
There's no kind of atmosphere;  
I'm all alone,   
More or less.  
Let me fly,  
Far away from here,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun, sun."

"It's official, she's lost it." commented Joey at Emma's choice of song. But still she continued to sing.

"I want to lie,   
Shipwrecked and comatose,  
Drinking fresh,  
Mango juice,   
Goldfish shoals,  
Nibbling at my toes,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun, sun,  
Fun, fun, fun,  
In the sun, sun……" she trailed off as she saw Mokuba approach wearing a dueldisk. "You came." she said and activated her own dueldisk. "I know about the good luck charm and it's spirit."

Mokuba also activated his dueldisk and together they drew their hand of five cards. "Please help me. Don't let him hurt my broth…..Argh!"

Mokuba had lost control and the spirit of Sobek had taken over his body. "You think you can stop me!"

"I know I can." said Emma forcing herself to sound confident.

"All I want is to help our pharaoh eliminate his rival." Sobek explained, his voice showing no signs of friendliness.

"Stop living in the past." she shouted across to him. "They're not Horus and Set, so just let them be and return to where you came from."

"I can't believe you're turning on me and betraying our own pharaoh, Hathor!" snarled Sobek.

"What's he talking about?" asked Tea.

"Hathor was an Egyptian goddess." Bakura explained. "Her name means 'house of Horus' and she is a protector of pharaohs."

"So Emma is Hathor?" asked a confused Joey.

"It would appear so." replied Bakura. Everyone was to busy focusing on Emma and Sobek that no one noticed the change in Bakura as he stared at the two about to face each other head on.

"And right now she's trying to protect Kaiba." added Yugi.

"You're mistaking me for somebody else." Emma told him as she remembered what she had read from Shadi's journal. She tried to hold her voice steady but could feel it weakening.

"I did read your Master's journal before I set fire to your room, so I know all about you being reincarnated." A twisted smile appeared on his face.

"Then you couldn't have read it very well." Emma retorted and then asked "What did you do to Master Shadi?"

"Let's just say that he's no longer in this world." Sobek's smile grew even more twisted.

Emma couldn't and wouldn't accept that Shadi was dead. She had to stay strong "Neither will you once I've finished with you." She drew a card from her dueldisk and set one monster card on her field. "Thanks to Mokuba drawing your hand you can't back down from this duel."

"How do you plan to get rid of me?" Sobek laughed. "We're not playing a Shadow game, you don't possess the powers of an Egyptian artefact to take us there, and I won't take us there with the power of mine. In fact I'm not even going to continue this duel. Your attempt has failed you traitor!" He turned and began to walk away only to walk in to an invisible wall. Shocked he spun round to see Emma reveal her millennium key.

No one saw Bakura's eyes gleam at the sight of the millennium item.

"Guess again." she taunted. "These are the stakes: whoever loses, gets sent to the Shadow realm. So if I win Mokuba is free of you forever."

"And if I win, your human body will decay without your soul." Sobek sneered.

"It would have been easier to say that I'd be dead." said Emma trying not to think about that fate. "And in the case of a draw?"

"I believe that Set himself said that a draw is classed as a loss." said Sobek referring to Kaiba.

"So then we both lose." mumbled Emma as she watched her opponent draw his card.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

'_Domino Park – midnight, be prepared to duel'_ was all that was written on the piece of paper that Kaiba had found in his brother's room. He was not only annoyed by his brother's disappearance, but also angry that Mokuba had taken most of his deck and dueldisk too. He had made his way across the town and was storming through the park, his white coat flowing along behind him, when there was a bright explosion of light from behind some trees in front of him. He quickened his pace in to a run, passed the trees and in to a clearing where he saw a duel taking place between Mokuba and Emma.

Mokuba had just attacked Emma with Kaiba's Blue Eyes Shining Dragon whose strength was at 5100 ATK points. This had wiped out all her monsters, leaving her with no cards on the field. She had two cards in her hand, her life points were at 300 and to her left side off the field was a card with a sword through it. On Mokuba's side of the field he only had his brother's dragon, wasn't holding any cards and his life points were at 100.

"What is the meaning of this!" Kaiba yelled angrily

"It's a duel genius." Joey shot at Kaiba as he and the others made their way across to him.

Kaiba ignored the comment as he continued to yell at Emma. "I warned you to stay away from my brother!"

Yugi was now beside Kaiba. "We can explain, but you have to have an open mind."

Kaiba glared at Yugi before he shouted to his brother. "Mokuba, end this nonsense now, we're leaving!"

"Stop ordering me around." replied Sobek.

Slightly shocked at his brother's reply, Kaiba walked towards him. "I guess I'll have to drag you home." He stretched out his arm ready to grab Mokuba but it was thrown back by the force-field surrounding the two duellists.

"Enjoy the short time that you have left of your life before I bring about your downfall mortal." snarled Sobek as he saw Kaiba begin to back away. He turned back to his opponent. "It's your move."

Unsure of what was going on, Kaiba watched as Emma drew her card and looked down at her hand.

"This looks bad." Gasped Tea.

Joey looked over to the card with the sword through it. "Yugi, why did you give the squirt that Lightforce Sword card?"

"I didn't know that this would happen." cried Yugi as he watched Sobek gain the advantage with the card he had given Mokuba.

Emma picked a card from her hand and showed it to Sobek. "I play the spell card Pot of Greed to allow me to draw two more cards." she told him trying to keep her voice strong.

"She's in trouble." Yami told Yugi.

"All she has to do is survive one more turn, then she'll have her Pikachu card free to use." Yugi answered Yami through his thoughts as he looked at the card with the sword through it.

Emma drew her cards and stared at them for a moment as she worked out what would be the best move to make. Finally she set two cards on to the field, one in the monster field and the other in her magic field, and then she ended her turn.

"If you had paid better attention to your brother, then none of this would be happening." Sobek taunted Kaiba as he drew his card. He immediately placed the card on his magic field. "X Defend will change your monster from defence to attack position, which means that there'll be no way that you can survive my attack."

Emma's card flipped face up and changed to attack position, revealing the card as Gemini Elf. Together the two female elves waited arms locked around each other as they watched the dragon power up ready to attack and destroy them.

"When I tell you to, I want you to break the puzzle." Yami spoke to Yugi with the sound of urgency in his voice.

"What!" exclaimed Yugi out loud causing his friends to turn and look at him with confusion on their faces.

"Just do it." Yami ordered.

Emma flipped up the card she had set in her magic field. "I activate the spell card Sonic Speed Search, which allows me to search my deck for any card of my choice and play it before your monster's attack hits." There was a blue blare that shot from the field and into her dueldisk. She drew the card that she wanted. "And the card I chose is Double Edged Blade." She placed the trap card on to her magic field.

"Ha!" Sobek let out a huge laugh. "Trap cards don't affect my monster. You're out of luck."

"This trap card isn't targeting your dragon." Emma's voice was confident and for the first time this duel it wasn't forced either. "Thanks to this card, when my life points reach zero due to an attack from my opponent, their life points are also reduced to zero, making the duel a draw."

"What!" Cried Sobek. "This can't be!" He watched as the elves were destroyed and both of their life points began to decrease.

"And as we agreed earlier, a draw is counted as a loss for both of us, so say good-bye." She said this with a smile on her face even though she knew that she wouldn't be around to see Mokuba return to normal. She stared across to Kaiba hoping that he appreciated the sacrifice that she had just made.

The force-field barrier around them began to lift and Emma and Sobek were pulled into the shadow realm. The bodies left behind slowly fell to the ground.

"Now!" Screamed Yami, and the sound of the millennium puzzle breaking quickly followed.

There was darkness all around her as she stood unable to move with the shock of what had just happened. "So this is what the shadow realm is like?" Emma said to herself.

"You're not in the shadow realm." answered a voice from the darkness.

Emma jumped as she had not been expecting a reply. "Then where am I?" she asked.

"Inside the millennium puzzle." came her answer as Yami appeared in front of her. He gestured for her to follow him and slowly they made their way through the darkness.

"How did I get here?" Emma asked.

"When your life points had dropped to zero I had Yugi break the puzzle." He began to explain. "The force given off from the break pulled you inside as you were about to enter the shadow realm."

"Okay." Emma said really slowly as she thought about what had been said. "And you knew that this would happen, how?"

"When you first showed me the millennium key I had some kind of vision, a flashback of a memory perhaps, I'm not entirely sure." Yami told her. "But I knew that this would happen as a result from the breakage."

"I wonder if Shadi knew about this?" Emma asked aloud and then remembered what Sobek had said. "You don't think he's dead do you?" she asked Yami.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Came his reply.

"I have this feeling that he's not." she said and waited for Yami to comment but he did not. "He had doubts about me being the reincarnation of Hathor, so maybe this was some kind of test or…." she trailed off as she guessed that Yami wouldn't say anymore on the subject of Shadi.

There was silence for a while as they approached a rather old and battered looking door which they stopped in front of.

"Am I dead?" She asked Yami as he grabbed the handle and began to pull open the door. He looked slightly confused. "What I mean is that I know I'm not in the shadow realm but I'm also not in my body either."

"If Yugi can fix the puzzle back together quickly enough then you may return to you body." Yami assured her.

"And if not?" she asked as they both stepped through the door together.

"Then you'll remain here until the end of time." Yami said sadly.

She looked at the view that met them in the new place that they had just entered. Stairs criss-crossed all over the place leading to doorways that seemed unreachable as many were upside-down or even in mid-air. Emma would have been amazed, even impressed if she hadn't just been told that this may be her new home. She turned to Yami.

"I'm sorry." was all he said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

When the duel was over Yugi instantly began to but the puzzle back together as he couldn't bear the thought of losing his friend, again. Kaiba was by Mokuba's side so fast that nobody remembered seeing him move. Bakura had rushed to Emma's limp form hoping to pocket the millennium key only to get his hands burnt from a force-field that was still around her. Tea was pouring bottled water on to Bakura's burns to prevent them from getting worse, while Joey tried to figure out a way to get passed the force-field to help Emma.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen." Mokuba told his brother as he looked around at everyone.

"Of course not." Replied Kaiba as he flipped open his cell phone and dialled a number. When the line at the other end was answered he didn't wait for them to speak before he started giving them his orders. "I need an emergency chopper right away. My location is…" His cell phone disappeared from his hand and he saw Joey throw it as far as he could in to some bushes. "What do you think you're doing Wheeler!"

"I should ask you the same question." Joey shot back at him looking like he was about to strike out at Kaiba. "I can't believe that you were arranging to fly off and leave us here like this!"

"You idiot!" Kaiba roared. "I was getting you all help before her situation worsens!"

Everyone was shocked at what they had just heard Kaiba say, but it was Tea who spoke what they were all thinking. "You must care for Emma a lot if you wanted to get help for her so quickly."

"I beg your pardon?" Kaiba asked as if he had missed something.

"You said _'her'_, Seto." Mokuba explained to his brother.

"Maybe the rich boy does have a heart after all." Commented Joey.

"You all need your ears testing. I said _'their'_." Kaiba growled as he pointed to both Emma and Bakura.

"Yeah, sure ya did." sniggered Joey quietly.

"I don't think that there's anything that they could do while that barrier is around her anyway." Pointed out Bakura, as he winced as Tea poured on more water over his burns.

"Almost there!" they all heard Yugi cry. "Only one piece to go." He fixed the last piece in to place. "There it's done."

The force-field surrounding Emma disappeared as she sat up gasping for air. She struggle to get her first couple of breathes and then found that breathing became far easier with each new breathe that she took.

"She's okay!" Mokuba shouted over to Yugi.

"Well done Yugi, you did it." said Yami as he appeared by Yugi's side once more.

"How are you feeling?" Tea asked as Emma had finally gotten her breathing back to normal.

"I've felt better, but I'm okay." Emma assured them all almost laughing as she spoke.

"After Yugi broke the puzzle, this guy here was the first on the scene to help ya." Joey told her as he slapped Bakura on the shoulder. "Too bad he got his hands burnt doing so."

Emma looked down to the red raw skin that covered Bakura's hands. With a puzzled look on here face. "How'd that happen?"

"There was some kind of energy barrier still surrounding you after the duel." He explained. "But I'll be okay in a week or two."

"Oh and Mister Moneybags over there was worried about ya too." Joey added as he pointed at Kaiba.

Bakura glared evilly at Emma, as he couldn't believe that he had been so close to obtaining possession of the millennium key and had failed. He was sure that there was more to her than what they knew. Next time he tried he would succeed in taking it, that he was sure of.

Emma stared at Kaiba and wondered if he had really been worried about her or was just repaying her for what she had done to save his brother. Kaiba broke their eye contact as he turned away from her. Now she was sure that it was only the later of the two. "Are you okay Mokuba?" she asked.

"Thank you for your help." Mokuba replied and without warning, he threw himself at Emma and locked his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry about everything that happened while I wasn't myself."

"Don't worry about it." She said taken by surprise. She could see Kaiba watching them out of the corner of his eyes. Unsure of what to do, she gently hugged him back. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Mokuba began to pull away and she let him go. "Oh, I've got something for you." she told him as she pulled a small silver packet from her jacket. "I was told to give this card to the person who could beat me in a duel. And since the draw counted as a loss I guess this is yours."

"But it wasn't really me duelling." Mokuba argued.

"I'm not going to go in to the technical differences." she said, eyebrow raised. She waved the packet about. "Would you like it or not?"

"Thank you." said Mokuba as he took the packet from Emma.

"I must warn you though that once opened it will only obey its master who is the first person to touch it with their bare hands." She warned him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, please." mumbled Kaiba rolling his eyes at what Emma had just told his younger brother.

Emma picked up her bag from where it had been left near a tree whilst she duelled. "Well guys, I hate to do this so soon but my job here is done, so I'm off back to Egypt now."

"Won't you stay just a while longer?" Yugi asked.

"Sorry, Yugi but there's someone I can't wait to see again, waiting patiently for me to return." Emma apologised as she threw the bag strap over her shoulder.

"I hope our paths cross again." Said Yami, even thought he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him.

"I'm sure they will." Emma smiled.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Joey surprised.

Emma, Yugi and Yami all stared from one and other with just as much surprise as Joey. Was this the result of a side effect from being sucked into the millennium puzzle? All Emma knew was that she could hear and see Yami without him taking control of Yugi's body.

She waved goodbye once more. "Later guys." and she turned and walked away.

"Wait!" called Kaiba after her.

Emma stopped and turned round to face Kaiba. What did he want? For a moment she thought that he wasn't going to say anything else, but she was wrong.

"When you return," he began "I want that re-match."

"I look forward to it." Emma replied as she flashed him one last smile before continuing on her way.

As he watched her walk away, Kaiba hummed to himself ever so quietly. When she was almost out of sight he turned to his brother. "Come on Mokuba, it's time to go home."

**The End**


End file.
